Lovin' Scandal
by PrinzessinWrites
Summary: Modeling and Acting AU. Eren Yeager, prodigy of performance, well known actor, a Yeager and mostly known for …. being a brat is chosen to perform in the new movie TITAN, along with many crew members in which he is not welcomed due to his personality. Levi Ackerman, sees something more in Eren and can't help but be drawn to the boy.(Full summary inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

 **Modeling and Acting AU.**

 **Eren Yeager, prodigy of performance, well known actor, a Yeager and mostly known for …. being a brat is chosen to perform in the new movie TITAN, along with many crew members in which he is not welcomed due to his personality. Levi Ackerman, a French model and soon to be professional actor who sees something more in Eren can't help but be drawn to the brunette, hoping to become his friend and maybe something more... Needless to say, show drama, drug abuse, eating disorder, bullying, smutt, parties, love problems, murder mention and huge shoes to fill in… the brat hasn't got it easy, but he's got Levi.**

* * *

 **Meeting A Brat**

"Eren."

The insistent sound of the cell phone keys was the only thing Mikasa got in response, as said boy kept on writing on the cellphone.

"Eren", sighing as she got the same response. She stood up from the love seat and grabbed the boys phone which earned a "HEY" from the teen.

Turning around opening her agenda she began, "Eren the casting for your coworkers is starting in 30 minutes, Sasha called she said your suit is ready, you got an appointment with Armin later on to rehearse the dialogue for the interview at Sina's Scandal remember to-"

Hearing the bathroom door shut behind her she sighed, she knew being an actor wasn't easy and even more with great shoes to fit, but being Eren's manager she had to deal with the mood swings and because she cared for Eren she decided she was going to stick with him, not as the other 11 managers who had left at most 2 weeks after working with him. He was just stubborn in every aspect, lashing out at the smallest thing and sometimes just ignoring everything. Eren was very good at everything he did either acting a role or selling a campaign, he was the best young actor in this era that was for sure, but with that many appointments, interviews, and castings, needless to add the news about his parents which she had not yet deliver and thought I was not going to be good to say right now. She just sighed for the millionth time today.

"Eren be ready in-"

"-10 I GOT IT, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE MIKASA." Came the instant reply.

Aquamarine eyes stared back in the reflection of the bathroom's mirror, nothing in mind. A tired sigh escaped the boy as he made his way to the set to meet the people who he was going to be acting with in the new movie "Titans".

* * *

Entering the set Hanji and Levi made their way to the group gathered in a far corner. The flight from Rose to Sina had been long and tiring but Erwin had manage the best accommodations along the flight and the ground transportation so that they'd be on time.

"Levi so remember this is your first time in Sina-"

"Fuck off shitty glasses I know what you are going to say, Erwin gave me the whole talk, Sina shouldn't be so different to Rose."

"-Levi you are the greatest model in the walls right now, this is a great opportunity, but acting and modeling at the same time are you sure?."

"Tch, I'm not quitting modeling." He said as he kept on walking, his presence being notice by the members of the staff and managers.

Hanji kept gaping at the large set the were walking in , Levi was going to meet with the crew who will be acting in Titans, he had skim over the main plot and the actors and actresses who took a part in it. Who had definitely caught his attention was Eren Yeager 18 years old prodigy, good looks, natural talent, very well known around for his family's name, but most of all…. A brat.

To say the the least some actors had express their worries about having to work with the boy, but they could not deny he was the best at doing what he does which earned him the place of one of the main protagonists. Levi just thought the brat was way up high in his head and should be taught how to behave with his superiors, star actor or whatever.

The Director Shaddis smiled upon seeing them, "Oh Levi! Great honor to have your here on set! I hope you had a great flight. Here let me introduce you to the cast, Petra Ral, Jean Kristein, Reinner Braun, Annie Leonhart, Connie Springer, Marco Bodt and Ymir " Each wear a big smile and greeted him with enthusiasm.

"Levi, I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name, it's an honor finally meeting you I can't believe I'm gonna be acting with you" the strawberry blonde, Petra said as she invaded his private space, Levi sighed inaudibly. "Its okay Mis Ral a pleasure being here also." Levi surveyed the area and turned to the director who was taking with his right man, Nile Dok.

"Director, I was wondering if all the main actors are present, I thought a certain Eren Yeager would be joining ." Shadis rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Well about that, Eren is supposed to be here by now he is 10 minutes late but you know the kid has many things to do maybe he ran out of time."

"Time my ass" Jean muttered "Director, wouldn't it be best to change his role of the main protagonist as we see he doesn't give to much importance to the movie, I say if Yeager isn't here in five minutes you should consider firin-"

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE MUNCHING ON HAY HORSEFACE!?"

Time stood still as all members turned around to face the infamous Eren Yeager. Jean started screaming random things to said boy but every noise fade into the background.

As Levi turned around the first thing he noticed was the Aquamarine expressive eyes of the bra- teen, although he was glaring at Kirstein there was a mischievous gleam in them, he denoted youthfulness and life. This was also the first time seeing Eren in person, the Marian actor was indeed good-looking, handsome even, he wore tight black jeans and a navy shirt, earphones dangling from his neck, chocolate strands of hair and pump lips that said-

"Wouldn't you want a picture? It'll last longer."

That's what brought Levi back to reality seeing said actor staring at him bemused.

The first impression each actor had of ErenYeager:

A self-centered, bratty kid. Who came from a family of well known actors and is now in the movie Titan to make their lives a living hell….

* * *

 **So yeah, this is the first chapter, hope you liked it, please comment! 3 I will be sure to update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scenes On and Off Screen**

"CAPTAIN WE HAVE TWO ON THE RIGHT AND ONE ON THE LEFT" Petra said as she landed in a roof. "Take the one in the left, I'll take the two on the right." Captain Levi said as he jumped from a roof and headed to kill the two titans, flying through the air and making a spinning maneuver he directed his blade and made a neat cut to one of the mannequins who will later, and with the help of the special effects crew would soon become a titan. The other one was left…..

Eren was bored out of his mind, but being the main protagonist and not being the captain of the team was unfair. He now sat in one of the stools with secondary actors as he watched a scene where Petra, Marco and Levi where playing. What does a girl like Petra have to offer in that scene, just a lady making Levi a hero at the moment, Marco was a cool guy, he had not looked at him in a distasteful manner when he first joined the crew and last Levi Ackerman, French Rose actor and model, he tend to swap on both and was well known, Eren couldn't deny the guy was sexy in every way, and wearing a tight uniform as he flipped through the air could almost make this time a bit more bearable….

Glaring to the right Eren saw the other member of the crew chatting at the appetizer buffet that was always offered to them. It had mini hamburger, fruits, a chocolate fountain, sushi, French fries, tuna and cookies, desserts. He could not deny he would love to go and eat everything but there were some problems with that.

The others didn't like him, that was clear.

He had been gaining weight and his parents had lashed out on him for that.

Nothing the where serving was good enough for him to actually swallow.

Just in time, a secondary actress looked at him and blushed before looking away. It was a woman red hair and big green eyes, if he remember her name was Isabelle. He smirked as he felt her get closer maybe wanting to talk and hook up with him. Before she could say anything though he exhaled and looked at her with big innocent eyes, "I'm kind of hungry but I just don't want anything thats on the buffet, I can't eat all that garbage, I wish I had a salad with humus and salt crackers at the side." Pouting without making any eye contact with the girl he smiled lightly as he heard her say, "Oh! I'll bring it to you" before she left the set.

* * *

 _15 min later_

"Has anybody seen Isabelle Magnolia she is up next." The first scene was done Petra could have done much better in his opinion, she looked out of place many times, Marco was ok though he tended to stutter and Levi well, the old man had talent that much but he was better model than actor. His stomach grumbled, were had the girl gone to a salad and some hummus shouldn't take that long.

Said girl came up running to him and stood panting as she handed a salad and some hummus with crackers, some members watching the exchange. She smiled, "There's the salad-"

"Did you put peanuts in it?" Eren interrupted as he eyed the food. "Ah well yes, peanuts are delicious and very healthy I also put on vinegar oil, the store-"

"At the store? ….. I'm not eating it." He said uninterested. "What about the hummus and the salt cookies?" he said eyeing the can already expecting the answer. Isabelle now looked disappointed and in a small voice she said "st-store"

Eren glared at her… Shaddis came up form behind, "GIRL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU ARE LATE FOR THE SCENE DO YOU WANT TO GET FIRED? BECAUSE IF THIS IS NOT IMPORTANT YOU SHOULD LEAVE NOW!"

"Director Shaddis I'm sorry it won't happen-"

"Stuff it girl you are out."

She looked almost ready to cry and glanced hopefully back to Eren, who didn't even acknowledge her, she noticed he had placed the food in the floor beside the bench. He could feel glares directed his way, nothing new… he kept on looking forward until something caught his attention a black mop of silky hair and metallic grey eyes with tints of blue. Levi Ackerman picked the food and started eating the salad. Eyeing Eren and turning to the director.

"Director Shaddis I believe you should be aware of the food certain actors eat and as you can see neither of this food Isabelle brought is on the buffett, which means she had to go buy outside because you didn't care to treat your actor with respect… I believe she is not to fault but yours, am I right." He said arching a perfect eyebrow to the now nervous and ashamed director.

"Eh yo- you are correct Mr. Ackerman, I guess you are right, I beg your pardon Isabelle I hope we can come up with an amendment, I will also include the salad, hummus and salt crackers on the buffet."

Eren scowled at the scene beside him, but soon his eyes widen when he heard steps and the other crew members gathering…

"Director Shaddis, can we have fruit punch please?" Petra said sweetly.

"I would love chicken wings!" Connie added.

"I guess some tomato parmesans would be good." Annie added in a quiet voice..

And so on the made their petitions to the overwhelmed director as Nile tried to keep up writing the new menu. After they finished Shaddis sighed and turned to Eren who still sat in the bench looking uninterested to the whole ordeal. "Mr. Yeager would you like to add something to your liking for the new menu?" Shaddis said in a kind fake manner.

"I won't eat any garbage you bring in here, just leave it for the rest." He said as he stood up and left, leaving a confused director, glaring members and a scowling Levi behind.

He turned to Isabelle and thanked her for the salad as the others shared the crackers and hummus. She smiled widely and went on set.

Levi could not say he hated the young actor, there was something off with Eren indeed, and it was not just his mood right now. As he acted his scene he constantly glanced to the brat when he wasn't the main focus, he could see Eren wasn't with the others, and decided to seat in the bank near the filming scene but rather than the other actors who just stared with admirattion at Petra, Marco and himself, he could see Eren kept on a calculating gaze as if though assessing each skill they possessed, noting every fault and checking every detail either from their performance or from the filming crew. The boy was after all raised in an all-actors family, moved form Maria with his family to Sina and had been put in the best acting school.

He may not hate the brat for his mood swings or sharp tongue, but toying with other's career and acting as if he rule the show business was not anything he would tolerate for long...


	3. Chapter 3

**"** **Thanks Levi"**

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER, MIKASA!" The screamed followed a loud noise as the door was shut abruptly.

Levi found his way in the room hallway at the hotel. He should have known better as he rounded the corner and met a troubled manager with a door to her face.

She knew her, Mikasa Ackerman, one of the best managers in the industry. Finally she glared and said, "Eren! Christa is a well known dancer, she is also very sweet and pretty if you giver her an opportunity."

"I told you before she is not my type," Came the instant reply.

"Well Eren I didn't want to say this in the least but, your father Grisha chose her-"

The teen opened the door a bit, tired eyes stared at her he aimed a fake smile and said… "If my father chose her you should have just said it, that way I know I have no other option." He spat and closed the door again. She sighed, "The date is on Tuesday at 3:00pm on The Wall."

The Wall, known not only in Sina but everywhere else, a high rated fancy and expensive restaurant near the palace entrance, only nobles or high members could enter and reservations had to be made almost a month before. Levi knew the Lenz girl, she was indeed pretty and kindhearted despite her linage, she was a great dancer specializing in ballet as her mother. His family, the Ackerman's where dedicated to modeling and sponsoring as well as managing industry. The Yeager's where the best actors, dedicated to full movies and series as well as hosts to Emmys grammy and many more awards they where main focus of attention and Levi could not deny that the brat had it rough, not only in a difficult career but carrying the name of a Yeager.

Coming back to reality Levi notice Mikasa had left, he hesitated for a bit but something had to be done with Eren's attitude towards others. He knocked at the door. No response came whatsoever.

He tried again, and a groan was heard. "Come in, but if you are going to keep on bothering me Mika-"

"Well, good thing I'm not your manager then." Levi said opening the door as he eyed the boy who was curled in the love seat, texting as he held his phone in the air in front of his face. The sparred a glance at the man, Levi could almost see the wheels turning in his head, before he turned back to his phone.

"Funny that's what other managers say, but it's mostly directed to Mikasa all the time….. even if I'm listening." He said. "You may sit down, and though I am not surprised somebody came to 'talk' to me and advise me or 'put me in place' I was expecting Nile, Reinner or even horse face but not the mighty Levi Ackerman…." He sat well and straight shutting his phone and smirking, "What can I do for you, Mr. Ackerman?" He asked nicely.

"Cut the crap kid." He reacted harshly and sighed at the slight jump he earned from the brunnette. He watched the boy for a while, he looked truly worn out but still that didn't give him the right. "Look brat, It's not my fucking business on how you act either to yourself or people who are actually being paid to deal with you and your shit, but-"

"Aiming my agression to others, causing people shame, not taking important matters seriously, endangering coworkers' careers or their lives whatsoever is not professional, people should be treated with respect. I should try having friends, or at least getting along with my manager. What I portrait in the media is not the same as when they meet me in person, I should be more friendly and charismatic, because that's why I keep on failing in romantic relationships or having friends. I should be grateful, being a Yeager, I have to put an example to all young inexperienced actors as well as keep a high standard for my family, In this career I don't stand alone but with a crew and I have to tolerate the others because nobody is perfect, and most of all not anybody had the honor to be part of the Yeager family and their success…. Am I forgetting something Levi?!" The young actor declaimed as a rehearsed speech without stuttering and spatting the last phrase with a slightly painful look in his eyes.

Needless to say… a wide-eyed Levi could just recline in the sofa muttering…

"Fuck, brat."

* * *

5 minutes passed in utter silence, Levi assessing the actor and everything he had said, and Eren glaring at the floor and fidgeting a bit. A knock came to the door and Levi stood up to answer the door, beautiful eyes following his movements with curiosity. Eren could see a woman at the other side, grinning widely, with glasses and a messy ponytail, she was tall and their gazes met for a second, her grin widened as she offered a wave and left. Levi turned around handing a tray with food, he sat it in the center table. It was a salad, lemonade, as well as salty crackers, a fancy looking hummus and a tea cup which Levi grabbed and started drinking."

"I figured you didn't eat at last, so you might as well dig in. I promise it's not form the store, though don't see the problem if it were." Levi said.

Eren didn't mind the comment, he felt it was not meant to hurt him in any way, Levi was just so….. calming to his senses. He grabbed the salad and started eating. After a while in silence he sighed, "I can't eat anything containing peanuts since I was 7, more like a trauma than an allergic reaction I won't tell it though. And canned food have tons of preservatives I can't even taste any canned product." A tiny mostly invisible blush appeared, Levi took notice as he drank the last sip of tea.

He snorted, "You are a brat." He stood up, "I should be leaving, but Eren, if you wanna talk about anything anytime just tell me and I will listen." He turned and opened the door stepping out on the hallway and before closing hearing a joyful and most sincere phrase he had heard from the boy till now…..

"Thanks Levi."

* * *

 **Third Chapter yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Real**

Eren just decided that maybe he could find Levi at breakfast in the restaurant of the hotel... He was dead wrong because when he was picking some yogurt and cereal instead Reinner and Jean came to him.

"Oh look who decided to grace us with his presence." Jean taunted as he draped an arm around the actor almost making him drop the tray.

"Hey Eren you're up early, have something to do today?" Reinner said casually as he began grabbing one of everything in the blond glanced over to the brunette gaping, "Eren that's all you are taking?"

Unseen to the others his hands tighten in his hold, "Yes, I don't have much time as you do. I have many other jobs apart from this." He turned around to look for an empty table. getting away of Jean's hold harshly.

"There you go again, all great and mighty. You know they don't actually look for you, they look for a Yeager-" 'so many times hearing the same shitty' line Eren thought.

"Which you are neither me nor a Yeager, so I am amazed you are actually here." he smirked.

It wasn't long till Jean's fist grabbed onto the front of Eren chair causing him to drop the tray and the food. The loud clattering that alerted everyone in the restaurant of the scene that was taking place.

"What's wrong with you Jean!" Eren screamed as he grabbed onto Jean's shirt.

"No! What's wrong with you! You are just a brat with everyone. You are here because of your family's fame, we got here because we fought our way, what makes you think you are better than us!"

"Jean you should stop you are making a scene." Renneir warned quietly while he ate a bread standing behind Jean.

"Ha! Are you saying I got not talent? That's fu-" started in an amused manner. 'Typical' the thought.

"NO I'M SAYING NOBODY LIKES YOU!"

* * *

By that time Levi had also entered the restaurant along with the others and saw the last bits of the scene between Jean and Eren.

Levi saw Jean panting and loosening his hold on Eren shirt.. Eren still held onto Jean's shirt with an unreadable expression. The French actor walked up to them and took Eren wrist calmly just to have the boy yank away from the hold and walk out of the restaurant.

"Jean du-dude what was that all about!?" Connie said recovering from the shock.

"I didn't mean, well I did but not-" Jean said recovering from his outburst.

Director Shaddis looked about to fade, "If we loose Eren, the movie will not hit any award that's for sure, what are we gonna do, I'll talk to his manager maybe some bringing and more pay would do the trick. Kirsten we need to talk, come with me to the office."

Levi turned around scanning the restaurant, "Where's Eren?"

"He left" Annie said quietly. "Maybe he went to his room."

Reinner stood beside Levi, "He did mention he had something to do today."

"Oh! He is going to appear in an interview at Sina's Scandal today!" Petra said cheerfully.

Levi sighed and narrowed his eyes as a panting Mikasa entered. "Where's Eren? We are late he is not in his room or anywhere else in the hotel."

Petra grinned amused, "He left sometime ago manager. He is quite a handful isn't it. But you are a great manager I'm sure you'd do better with another actor or actress." she suggested. Mikasa only sighed and turned around checking on her phone, Eren had not answer her 7 calls till now.

Levi joined her at the lobby, Hanji behind as she stuffed the last of a cupcake. "Where could the pumpkin have gone to..?" she said while pouting.

"I don't know, Eren he ... He is very spontaneous. I don't know where he could've gone I... I need to find him I'll go check at the mall, call me if you find him." With that she gave them her introduction card and left.

"LEVI~ What should we do?" Hanji said.

"It's not really our business, we don't even know this place."

"Buuuuut~?" She pondered knowingly.

"I-" he stopped as he saw the gleam in Hanji eyes and the smirk in her lips.

"Fuck off shitty glasses."

"You like him don't you?"

"I said fuck off" he snapped as he started walking outside, but Hanji didn't miss the slight blush that threatened to appear.

A message rang in Levi's phone... An unknown number he would easily read later but his gutt told him otherwise.. he opened it.

 _ **###########**_

 _You well you told me you would listen_

 _to me when I needed._

 _I'm Eren btw if you haven't notice_

 _Hanji gave me your number hope it's all right._

 _I'm at the park please don't tell Mikasa I can't do the interview._

Levi quickly added the new contact and went to grab a cab leaving a smirking Hanji behind.

Arriving at the park the French actor started walking keeping an eye for a brunette with amazing eyes. The park was impossibly big, many people walked by, children played around the fountain and birds gathered around an old lady throwing bread crumbs to them. The wind was rather cold, the park had a lake in the middle although it was not so big it gave an amazing view, and there is where Levi found a lonely boy standing looking at the water.

It's was not like it mattered Eren thought trying to convince himself, he never had any real friends, he didn't duel in it either. But why had that comment hurt so much? Maybe it was because it was the first time somebody had actually said it to him. Jean and he were always mean to one-another but there was always a line. Why had he messaged Levi, he barely even knew the man but said french actor was always calm and knew what to say, and said what had to be said, never sugarcoating anything or being impulsive, he was just so real... Eren knew he acted wrong towards others, he knew he didn't have real friends and he knew... Nobody liked him...right?

The first tear rolled down his cheek...


End file.
